A key performance indicator of any wireless network is its coverage. In addition to providing an evolving set of features to customers, the most successful wireless networks are those that provide ubiquitous coverage and service to as broad a base of subscribers as possible. Because of the emphasis on coverage, these same networks seldom, if ever, provide methods of restricted or controlled access for targeted areas in the network. However, with heightened security concerns, and for other reasons, targeted wireless access restriction may be an important consideration, especially in a localized area, and/or for specific time periods.